This invention relates to an implantable device and in particular, to a vascular access device that is implanted subcutaneously.
Within the prior art, a variety of implantable access devices are known. Typical is the commercially available INFUSAID Infuse-A-Port.TM.. These techniques of providing access via an implantable device include percutaneous catheters, implantable ports having access to a port at a perpendicular angle to the skin and direct access with a needle. Thus, in the case of the commercially available Infuse-A-Port.TM., a base having an inlet located under the skin having an access outlet perpendicular to the skin line. The catheter thus extends at a right angle to the direction of needle access to the port's inlet.
Materials which are used in these devices generally include various plastics such as teflon, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyurethane, polycarbonate, polyethersulfone, polysulfone, polyolefin, nylon and the like. Additionally, silicone rubber, stainless steel and titanium are used.
A hallmark characteristic of all previous techniques of access utilizing implantable ports is a requirement that a needle be placed into the port septum at a 90.degree. angle to the outlet catheter. This is acceptable for bolus injections or infusions over brief periods of time. However, for longer infusions or for continuous infusions with these ports, a right angle needle is required to allow for the hub of the needle to be parallel with the skin. This is required to permit anchoring of the needle to the body throughout the time of infusion.
Another disadvantage with such prior art devices is that they require a minor but distinct surgical procedure for implantation. That is, the size of the base is such that a significant incision is required for implantation. Moreover, given the size of the base, implantation is restricted specific portions of the body, for example, the chest and stomach area that can physically support and house the port without protuberances or discomfort to the patient.
Given these deficiencies of prior art devices, it is an object of this invention to define an implantable access device for humans, the device having a low profile capable of implantation in a variety of bodily locations, which provides access to multiple body sites.
Yet another object of this invention is to define a low, acute angle implantable port which provides access to multiple body sites for research purposes in animals.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an acute angle implantable device providing access to multiple body sites in small patients, such as infants, neonates and children.
A further object of this device is to provide for an implantable port which has a reduced size such that implantation can be carried out minimizing both the surgical procedure time and size of the incision.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by means of an acute angle port having a port body holding a self sealing septum. The port body has grooves, wings, or flaps which allow for suturing the port to subcutaneous tissue. The self sealing septum in accordance with this invention has the ability to be connected to various catheters such that when coupled, the port provides direct facile access to the catheter. This direct access to the catheter allows for catheter tip placement or for the management of blockages in the catheter. Such is extremely difficult in the context of ports which are disposed at right angles to the catheter connection.
These and other objects of this invention are set forth herein by reference to the attached drawings and the descriptions of the preferred embodiments which follows.